Byakuya vs Ichigo
by TripWire- dono
Summary: Another one of my fics! Byakuya has sued Ichigo and now they have been subpoenaed and will be attending the High Court that hasn't been used in 50yrs. Did Ichigo really commit the crime in question? Is he guilty or not guilty? Read and find out!NONYAOI R


**Here's another one shot and I hope people will understand this a bit better**

**Here's another one shot and I hope people will understand this a bit better. You kinda have to know a bit more on Jack the Ripper but what the hey? Just enjoy the stupidity and humour! Just had an athletics carnival to day.**

**Javelin: 3x Fouled**

**Shot put: 4.25m**

**High jump: 1.10m**

**Long jump: 4.10m**

**This fanfic is not what they do in their spare time. At least it gave an air that it was an important event with some chucked up humour but at least there's no fighting in it. I guess it's counted at normal situation… and a spare time :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Jack the Ripper.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The High Court was the biggest structure in all of Soul Society next to the Shrine of Penitence. Many cases have been trialed and many criminals have been convicted. It's white washed walls aged and started to peel against the harsh sun every summer. The red roof shone brilliantly under the sun. Today however was different. The High Court has not been in use for more than 50 years and was planned to stay that way for another decade but the one noble clan has decided to use the facility to use for the utmost important case of all time. Non dared to deny the privilege for I would mean disaster. **(A/N: I'm not sure about you but did that make sense??)**.

-

"Members of the jury, have you reached a verdict upon which you all agreed?" the Justice's powerful voice was carried on throughout the large building. He sate upon the high stage and looked down on all the public, plaintiff, defendant and jury. His hawk like eyes expressed dominance and absolute attention and authority.

-

The jury box contained all the Gotei 13 captains, Yamamoto, Soi Fong, Amagai, Unohana, Saijin, Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Kurotuschi and Ukitake and two lieutenants Hinamori and Hisagi, but one, so he or she was replaced by none other than Kisuke Urahara.

-

"We have" Urahara was voted as the jury representative and so he speaks on behalf of the whole jury. He gave the thumbs up at Shunsui in the back row who returned it with pride. He was juror number 8.

-

"How do you find the defendant?" Justice asked.

-

"We find him, **shifty**"

-

Awkward…

-

"**Shifty? **What do you mean"

-

"Yes, we find him **shifty** and a little bit **dodgey**"

-

"You say guilty or not guilty" Doesn't this man have any idea what law is about?

-

"Alright" Urahara cleared his throat. "We the members of the jury find the defendant guilty…looking"

-

"You can't find him **guilty looking** you have to say **guilty or not guilty** based on the facts" the Justice was getting pretty annoyed at the moment.

-

"I am basing it on the facts. The fact that he looks guilty" said Urahara.

-

"It was doesn't matter what he looks like, you have to give your verdict on whether you think he did the crime in question"

-

"Hold on, you didn't say that did you? You said, how do we **find** him?"

-

"It's just how we phrase it in court" Justice rubbed his temples tiredly.

-

"You shouldn't. If that was Jack the Ripper, we might find him a nice, pleasant and amiable chap. If we have said that, you would've let him go and have the blood of innocent women all over you hands"

-

Urahara shone a grinned as if he had just one the debate. He rubbed his head in mischief. The blonde man has got to be one of the most bizarre shinigami/moron Justice has ever seen.

-

"Look, sir-"

-

"You should say, do you find think the defendant _did it_?" Urahara pointed at the judge for emphasis.

-

"Alright, do you think the defendant did it?" repeated the Justice, this imbecile was driving him nuts and there wasn't a Panadol in sight.

-

Urahara tilted his head into a thinking position "Ah, well that's a difficult question. The guy's dead well over a hundred years ago-"

-

"NOT JACK THE RIPPER! THIS MAN HERE!"

-

Justice slammed his hands on the bench and bared his teeth at Kisuke. His steely eyes crumbled the back wall with one glare. The public gasped in fear of the Justice losing his temper and would unleash his wrath upon them though the preferred juror number 6.

-

"Him? Like I said, he does look a bit dodgey, but I don't think he is a prostitute murderer"

-

"No. Do you think Kurosaki Ichigo stole Kuchiki Byakuya's hair straightner and conditioner?"

-

Justice gritted his teeth and squeezed out the words in between. He was unsuccessfully trying to keep his temper down to zero and not destroy the ancient courtroom in mad fury.

-

"Guilty" he finally said the correct words at last. " he definitely did it and I'm not basing it on the way he looks"

-

"Then what _are _you basing it on?"

-

"His defence"

-

"At last…" Justice rolled his eyes and started to pack up the documents and charges.

-

"She looks shifty too"

-

Ichigo sitting in the defense table turned to give Yoruichi a dumbfounded look. She shrugged her shoulders in reply.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OWARI What do you think of that?? I hope people understood it a little better but yeah. I know that Byakuya didn't have a single line and wasn't even given any actions but I was more concentrating on Urahara's and the Justices conversation. I think I did a pretty good job on this! XD**

**Don't forget to :Read & REVIEW:**

**JA NE**

**TripWire**


End file.
